jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: IV (This is a universe where Jurassic World never came out)
Main Cast: Sam Neill As Doctor Alan Grant Jeff Goldblum As Dr Ian Malcom Laura Dern as Ellie Sattler (Now as Ellie Grant) Sophie Turner as Izzy Grant (Alan and Ellies daughter) Harvey Jason as AJAY (Returns in a flashback scenes) Julianne Moore as Sarah Harding Pete Postlethwaite as Roland Tembo Dylan O’Brian As Rich Willem Dafoe as Clark Rider as The main villain Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus rex (Returns as the main Dino threat) Spinosaurus (Returns as the secondary Dino threat, and loses to the Tyrannosaurus Rex in a rematch at the end of the film) Velociraptors (As the third Dino threat, and feature a lot) Dilophosaurus (Features during a chase scene as they chase down Izzy on a bike chase Scene) Triceratops (Mainly feature in the end of the movie as the survivors are leaving after a huge final battle) Saurolophus (a dead Saurolophus is shown when they arrive on the island) Argentinosaurus (A cameo) Sauropods (Story features a lot during the escape scene) Diplodocus Brachiosaurus (most are killed during the ingen raid during the film Brontosaurus (One small cameo) Apatosaurus Ankylosaurus ( Befriends Izzy at the start and dies helping izzy get away from the 20 dilophosaurus at the end of the chase scene) Stegosaurus Allosaurus (Gets killed by the spinosaurus) Giganotosaurus Megalosaurus (Roland hunts it down) Troodon Baryonyx Parasaurolophus Act 1: It has been 20 years since Jurassic Park III. Ellie has divorced her husband Mark Delger and has married Paleontologist Alan Grant. The opening starts with troodons attacking a beach near Sorna, The scene cuts to 15 year old Izzy Grant coming home to her father Alan and mother Ellie. Alan gets a call from Ian Malcolm, who is now the owner of InGen, Ian tells Alan and Ellie about how the Dinosaurs are a threat to the mainland and he needs their help, and after careful consideration and a bit of hesitation they agree. They leave Izzy because they think it’s too deadly for her to come. Unknown to them, she has followed them. During the meetup, Ian gathers a large crew of InGen workers, including Sarah Harding, Roland Tembo, and Clark Rider. as Alan and Ellie show up Ian talks to them about there trip as they get on the plane as Izzy sneaks into one of the compartments within the vehicle. As they arrive on the island Alan looks around as he exits the plane, he spots Ellie walking to a dead saurolophus, Alan Turns to look at the trees as he spots a raptor. He pulls out his pistol as he hears the roar of a Tyrannosaurus. Just as he turns around, the beast comes rushing in slamming into the plane's side, causing Izzy to fall out of the plane and hit the ground hard. The Ingen soldiers fire at the T-Rex in hopes to kill or stun it, but their luck ran out. As Alan, Ian, Ellie, and Rider run with the few remaining InGen soldiers, Izzy is left because no one knows she’s on the island. Suddenly, another raptor comes out, tryin to have Izzy as its next meal. Just about as a raptor is about to kill her, an ankylosaurus saves her after running through the airstrip from a much bigger threat. Act 2: She and her new Dino friend walk around until they the Spino after running for a while they are saved by rich, Rich and Izzy lock eyes As rich saves them on the way to his hut, he explains how he is a 15 year old highschool kid, and one day on a Boat trip 3 months ago his boat was attacked and he only survived and has been surving alone on this island for days as he learned more about dinosaurs, Meanwhile Ian, Alan, and Ellie are split Up from the group as they enncounter An Argentinosaurus for a brief second, Rider hatches a plan to make him self rich by killing and capturing a dinosaur, he convinces the remaining Ingen soldiers to turn against there leader Ian, Meanwhile Sarah and Roland, are split up from the rest as they encounter a Megelosaurus, Sarah is badly injuried as she Is almost killed Roland kills the megelosaurus. Alan, Ian, and Ellie reunite with the remaining Ingen soldiers and rider unknown of the There Plan, During the Night they run into Izzy and rich, Alan is very mad that Izzy is here and she is near a boy, And that there is an Ankylosaurus Izzy explains everything And after a little talk, they agree to keep Rich and the Ankylosaurus around, Rider explains how the time is now as the Stegsaurus appears, and Ian is about to let the stegosaurus appears, Ingen turn there backs on Ian, Alan, Ellie, Rich, Izzy Shooting Ian in the shoulder as a Ingen soldier has something for Izzy and kidnaps her, Meanwhile sara has healed a little, as Roland and her are no far off as Roland fires at few of the Ingen soldiers killing Izzy’s kidnapper this noise atracts the T rex, Spino, and raptors